L'homme de glace et l'homme de fumée
by peacecraft31
Summary: ... Ou comment Smoker et Aokiji auraient pu se rencontrer... (Yaoï plus de 18 ans )


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ce One-Shot, est un chapitre spécial publié dans mon autre fiction – plus longue – intitulée _On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences_. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et peut être à une autre fois sur une autre de mes fictions.

* * *

**L'homme de glace et l'homme de fumée**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Aokiji avait ramené cet homme dans son appartement après un appel télépathique de la jeune Hinata. Au vu de son ton suppliant, Aokiji y était retourné assez rapidement. Ce qui allait à l'encontre de son tempérament. À son arrivée, la gamine avait crié si fort que tout était devenu poussière aux alentours, quant aux vitres, elles avaient volé en éclat. Elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Il voulut lui parler, malheureusement la jeune femme lui signifia de partir rapidement avec le jeune homme, évanoui à leurs pieds. Avant de partir, elle libéra le prisonnier de ses entraves de granit marin. Voilà comment Aokiji emporta ce garçon de dix-huit ans, rendu inconscient par le hurlement d'Hinata combiné à la douleur de la balle dans sa jambe.

En revenant du complexe scientifique, il s'était acharné à soigner la jambe du jeune marine. Il aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital, mais pensa que les scientifiques devaient le chercher. Alors il prit la décision de l'amener chez lui, et de s'en occuper. Aokiji commença par extraire la balle avec une pince à épiler – qu'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses avait dû laisser un soir –, puis cautérisa la plaie à l'aide d'un couteau chauffé grâce au briquet de l'homme blessé. Lorsque qu'Aokiji allongea le garçon sur le lit, le briquet était tombé de la poche de son manteau. Il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de le fouiller. Une fois les premiers soins finis, l'homme de glace examina le blessé. Aokiji se disait que ce jeune homme était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il prit le temps de le détailler. Son cadet avait les cheveux blancs, comme un quinquagénaire, _malgré tout, ça lui donne du charme_, pensa-t-il. Aokiji remarqua que le jeune aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé était couvert de sang, il se résolut à le laver. Il le déshabilla sur le lit, l'emporta nu dans ses bras et le plongea dans la baignoire où il avait fait couler de l'eau chaude au préalable. Le blessé tressaillit au contact de l'eau, comme il le fit lors du retrait de la balle. Cela ne le réveilla pas pour autant. Aokiji prit un gant pour laver chaque partie de son corps. Il commença par laver ses cheveux, son visage, descendit le long de son cou, de ses bras, de son torse – déjà bien musclé pour son âge, _l'entrainement militaire sûrement_, pensa-t-il à voix basse, _dans quelques années, il aura une musculature assez impressionnante_. Il fit glisser le gant sur son bassin, ses jambes. Aokiji le trouva grand, fort, très élégant : il avait tout d'un très bon amant. Puis il voulut enlever cette idée de son esprit immédiatement : ce jeunot avait treize ans de moins que lui ! De plus, il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Effectivement, Aokiji couchait avec n'importe qui, sans distinction de sexe. Mais un de ses principes était de ne jamais toucher à une personne inconsciente. Pour le sortir du bain, le grand brun prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, tout en enroulant une serviette autour de son corps. Il jugea que pour le sécher plus facilement, il valait mieux le ramener dans le lit. Ensuite, il décida de l'habiller d'un de ses pyjamas, certainement trop grand, mais suffisant pour une nuit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de laver les habits ensanglantés de son nouveau colocataire. Il fouilla alors les poches pour en enlever le plus important. Il découvrit sa carte d'identité. Ce jeune garçon se nommait Smoker.

Depuis cet incident, trois jours s'étaient écoulés, et son hôte dormait toujours. Ce soir-là, il était presque trois heures du matin et Aokiji n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Le vice-amiral de trente-et-un ans regardait son cadet, non il le dévisageait littéralement. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de lui. Depuis trois jours Aokiji était resté à ses côtés, à changer ses pansements, le laver. Maintes fois, il avait pu effleurer le corps d'éphèbe étendu sous ses yeux. Parfois, il s'était permis de caresser plus longtemps certains endroits, et avait souri en voyant la réaction physiologique du jeune endormi. En fait, même endormie, la peau répond à certains stimuli sexuels. Mais il n'avait jamais été trop loin, sauf dans ses fantasmes. Peut-être devrait-il sortir, se trouver un amant ou une maîtresse, puis revenir s'occuper de son colocataire. Il commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer au réveil du bel éphèbe à la crinière blanche – ou de 'Blanc' comme il aimait à le surnommer en référence à ses cheveux. Il relut le dossier qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Le document racontait la vie de Smoker. 'Blanc' était né sur l'île de Log Town, là où avait été exécuté le roi des pirates – Gold D. Roger – et vu son âge, il avait dû y assister. 'Blanc' venait d'entrer dans la marine depuis six mois à peine, et son dossier faisait déjà mention de deux blâmes après les événements de ces derniers jours, il en aurait sûrement un troisième. Et tous pour désobéissance. Le nouvel occupant de son lit avait la fâcheuse manie de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Ce qui ne plaît pas toujours aux supérieurs, notamment dans sa profession. Aokiji pensa qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et juste. 'Blanc' n'abuserait pas de son statut pour faire n'importe quoi. Il se devait donc de le protéger à distance afin qu'il puisse gravir les échelons malgré son tempérament. Et tout à ses réflexions, il finit par s'endormir, assis sur son fauteuil.

Le lendemain matin, Aokiji fut réveillé par des grognements, et sursauta quand le garçon en face de lui se mit à hurler. Le vice-amiral se rua vers son colocataire, s'assit sur le lit et le cloua sur le matelas. Aokiji parla d'une voix forte et audible :

— Hey ! Calme-toi ! Ça va, tu es en sécurité ici.

— Où suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? La gamine, faut l'aider !

— Calme-toi, reprit 'Le Brun' plus doucement, avec un ton posé. La gamine va bien, elle m'a expliqué n'avoir besoin de personne. Moi, je suis le vice-amiral Aokiji, tu es ici chez moi.

— Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

— Longue histoire. Mais pour l'instant, reste allongé, repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Le jeune à la chevelure blanche ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Epuisé par la douleur, le bleu n'avait pas cherché à se débattre, ni à discuter les paroles de son supérieur. Smoker dormit jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Aokiji lui rapporta les événements de ces derniers jours : comment tous les deux, ils avaient quitté le complexe scientifique puis comment Aokiji l'avait soigné, et s'était occupé de lui. Le marine l'écoutait religieusement, en se demandant pourquoi un homme de son rang l'avait pris sous son aile. Maintenant les marines devaient le considérer comme un traitre. Aokiji se leva, partit en direction de la porte, le gratifia d'un large sourire, et lui signifia qu'il allait revenir avec de quoi manger.

* * *

Seul dans la chambre, Smoker profita de ce moment pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment les scientifiques de la marine avaient pu lui demander de faire l'amour à une enfant, _plutôt __une adolescente_ se reprit-il. Son supérieur avait eu le même problème, quelque temps avant, c'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Hinata pour la première fois. Il finit par admettre qu'il avait échappé à une lente agonie. Les scientifiques ne l'auraient sûrement pas soigné. D'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Aokiji s'occupait de lui depuis trois jours. Il avait été une charge pour son supérieur. Comment pourrait-il le dédommager. Une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête. Le cadet se rallongea, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement. Il se redressa tout doucement, commença à détailler la pièce où il dormait depuis quelques jours. S'il avait bien compris, la chambre étaitcelle de son sauveur. Une chambre de taille normale avec un lit deux places, un bureau et un fauteuil. Le lit donnait sur la porte d'entrée. Le siège était dos à la porte, placé en direction du lit, pour que les deux occupants puissent se faire face. Sur le mur adjacent, une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon éclairait le tout. La décoration était sobre, mais chaleureuse, on se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Le plus jeune releva la tête quand Aokiji revint. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Le simple novice détailla le vice-amiral, la différence de statut faisait que les deux hommes ne se croisaient pas souvent. Son protecteur était grand, tout en longueur, _au moins trois mètres de haut_. Smoker s'aperçut que dans sa contemplation de la pièce, il n'avait pas pris en compte la hauteur des murs. _Combien d'appartements 'Le Brun' avait dû visiter pour en trouver un __adapté __à ses dimensions hors normes, _se demanda-t-il.

Revenant à la réalité, il dévisagea 'Le Brun' : sa peau était métisse, il trouva que cela lui allait bien, surtout avec ses lunettes en revanche, le masque de sommeil sur le front, ce n'était pas trop top pour un haut gradé. Même s'ils ne se côtoyaient pas souvent, il avait malgré tout entendu parler de son supérieur. Pas toujours en bien. Il était souvent décrit comme un être frivole – se fichant éperdument du sexe de son partenaire du moment qu'il ne passait pas une nuit seul –, mais aussi comme quelqu'un de détendu, relaxé, limite paresseux et qui passe son temps à dormir. On disait que sa devise est « Une justice à la cool » ou « Une justice paresseuse ». Mais il reste tout de même considéré comme quelqu'un de sympa, qui semble être attaché à ses amis. D'un naturel avenant, il parle aisément aux autres. On dit aussi de lui qu'il peut être « bizarre ». Par exemple, il se déplace exclusivement en bicyclette. Même pour traverser les mers. Il se sert de son fruit du démon de la Glace pour se créer un chemin de glace à travers l'eau qu'il emprunte sur son vélo.

Aokiji le sorti de ses pensées en lui posant sur les genoux un plateau repas.

— Désolé, commença 'Le Brun', je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir, comme je vis ici très rarement, les courses ne sont jamais faites et je ne pensais pas recevoir du monde.

— Oh !

— Oui, je vis plutôt sur les différentes bases marines au gré des missions, on va dire qu'ici c'est plus un appartement pour les vacances qu'une résidence principale.

— Je comprends.

— Bien, lui fit son supérieur dans un grand sourire, alors mange maintenant. J'irai faire des courses plus tard.

— Euh… non faut pas… je veux dire pas pour moi… je vais repartir chez moi.

— Argn… pas question ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

— Mais non c'est bon, merci. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi**.**

Voulant se lever après avoir déplacé le plateau repas, Smoker se prit les pieds dans les draps, trébucha et atterrit dans les bras d'Aokiji.

— Badaboum !

— Aïe ! s'écria Smoker.

— Pfiou… heureusement que j'étais là. Tu vois bien ? Tu ne peux même pas sortir du lit tout seul, alors vivre seul ! De toute façon, si tu rentres chez toi je te suis. Veux-tu que je vienne vivre chez toi ?

— Waouh ! Heu… non, non, je vis dans un dortoir de la base, tu ne vas pas venir avec moi là-bas ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es sous ma responsabilité pour l'instant. Tu décides quoi ?!

— Je reste ici, merci. Mais je te le revaudrai.

— Chut ! On verra cela plus tard, maintenant mange !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard, puis Aokiji remit Smoker dans le lit, et le regarda mangé en silence.

* * *

Aokiji était soulagé que 'Blanc' revienne à la raison. Il avait accepté de vivre chez lui au moins le temps de son rétablissement. Cela l'arrangeait bien, car il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu retourné à la base : le cadet vivait en collectivité dans les dortoirs, alors que lui, haut gradé, avait ses propres appartements, donc il lui était interdit d'y amener qui que ce soit et surtout pas un novice.

D'autres questions vinrent le tarauder : _Comment __allait-t-il__ expliquer__ sa colocation __à ses supérieurs _? _Comment allait__-__t-il__ échapper à sa mission, vu qu'il devait s'occuper de 'Blanc' presque en permanence_ ? En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à préparer ce soir-là le repas pour son hôte, l'escargophone avait sonné : ses supérieurs avaient décidé de l'envoyer en mission la semaine prochaine. _Ça tombe mal_, se dit-il, _mais je trouverai bien un moyen d'esquiver pour cette fois_.

Une semaine passa, et Aokiji avait trouvé un moyen très simple : Il avait échangé sa mission avec une autre personne pour pouvoir rester sur la base. Effectivement, 'Le Brun' avait un peu menti, en expliquant qu'étant malade, il préférait rester sur la base et irait vivre dans son autre appartement pour éviter de contaminer les autres marines.

* * *

Smoker, lui, se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas était arrêté. Aokiji l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'après avoir lu tous les rapports de la base, aucun incident n'avait été signalé. Le haut gradé en avait déduit qu'Hinata avait effacé quelques mémoires, ou jouer de ses relations, si on pouvait dire. En ce qui concernait son absence, il avait écrit une lettre à ses supérieurs qui stipulait qu'il s'était cassé une jambe lors de sa dernière mission, et ne pourrait pas repartir avant sa complète guérison, dans deux mois. Smoker profitait donc pleinement de ses vacances improvisées.

Au début, Smoker restait allongé nuit et jour. Aokiji lui amenait tout dans la chambre avant de partir travailler. Son protecteur lui avait installé une table avec un escargovision pour pouvoir suivre les informations ou se distraire entre deux siestes. Une autre table avait été posée à côté du lit, et dessus, avec les plateaux repas, des livres, des magazines : de quoi passer le temps, en somme. Mais il était interdit à Smoker de se lever sauf pour aller aux toilettes ou à la douche, non loin de la chambre. Mais pour se laver, Aokiji avait imposé sa présence pour être sûr qu'il ne glisse pas et qu'il ne se casse rien. Cela le frustrait énormément. Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord car il a toujours détesté être dépendant des autres ensuite parce qu'en plus de travailler toute la journée, Aokiji lui sert d'aide-soignant et infirmier quand il rentre enfin, parce qu'il est très gêné de devoir s'asseoir sur un tabouret sous la douche, et de laisser son supérieur le laver. En effet, se présenter nu devant son protecteur était toujours quelque chose d'embarrassant, alors il préférait regarder ses pieds ou ailleurs plutôt que de le dévisager. À part ces quelques désagréments, la vie chez Aokiji était bien sympathique, les deux hommes aimaient bien parler ensemble. Lors d'une de leurs discussions, Aokiji avait émis une idée. Smoker pensait qu'elle était bonne.

Son supérieur, lui avait proposé de l'entraîner à contrôler son fruit du démon. En effet, il en possédait un depuis peu, et n'avait aucune emprise dessus. Et passait son temps à se transformer en fumée à chaque fois que colère ou frustration venaient à lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent ce moment. Tout énervait Smoker. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait toujours été d'un tempérament assez rageur. Et depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit du démon, cela empirait. Une autre chose avait évolué chez lui. Sa consommation de cigarette. On ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un gros fumeur. Une cigarette par-ci, une cigarette par-là, surtout lors de repas entre amis, pour faire comme les autres. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait cette envie, ressentait ce manque. Il se sentait obligé de fumer. Fumer énormément. Ce qui le frappa fut que finalement seul les cigares comblaient cette sensation. Plus précisément les doubles cigares qui ornaient sa bouche. Un de chaque côté, aux commissures. Cela n'était pas très esthétique. Et ça devait sûrement toucher ses poumons, mais peu importe, étant un logia, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Aokiji avait décidé que dans quelques semaines, surtout une fois rétabli, Smoker pourrait enfin apprendre à gérer son pouvoir. Peut-être aussi ses humeurs, du moins à les tempérer. Comme ça, il arrêtera de faire tomber des objets à chacune de ses sautes d'humeur ou de ses frustrations. En y repensant, il se sentait coupable envers 'Le Brun'. Smoker faisait tomber beaucoup d'objets : un vase, une assiette, un verre, des couverts. Ce n'était pas le plus grave, vu qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé. Mais pour le reste. Le cadet se répétait souvent : _il va falloir rembourser Aokiji_. Il avait peur de rester trop longtemps dans cet appartement. Et ainsi détruire tous ce qui appartenait à son bienfaiteur. Ce n'était pas très cool. Par contre chez les marines, tant pis, au fond c'est bien à cause d'eux s'il est devenu un logia. Donc ils pouvaient bien payer les quelques dégâts occasionnés par son manque d'expérience.

De plus, ces temps-ci, un autre problème se posait et influençait son pouvoir. Smoker s'était aperçu que son corps bougeait seul, selon son désir. Ainsi la plus petite pensée, pouvait être désastreuse, comme l'autre soir. En repensant depuis son lit à la gêne subie une fois de plus sous la douche, son esprit vagabondait et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait jamais vu Aokiji nu. _J'irai bien sous la douche avec lui…_ À peine avait-il formulé cette pensée dans sa tête, qu'il se transforma en fumée pour se matérialiser sous la douche avec Aokiji, nu. Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas, alors que Smoker, lui, recula et se prit le mur derrière. Son supérieur le rattrapa quand celui-ci glissa. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les deux étaient si proches, que chacun pouvait voir les rougeurs de l'autre. Le jeune marine essaya de bredouiller une excuse, mais avant même d'y être arrivé, son corps disparut en fumée sous la honte, revenant sur le lit de la chambre, laissant Aokiji seul, dans tous ses états. En effet, si Aokiji avait fantasmé le corps de son cadet, Smoker, lui, n'osait s'avouer qu'en ce moment il commençait à craquer pour son supérieur. Cet événement passé, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, jusqu'à ce que les choses se compliquent la nuit dernière. En effet, la scène sous la douche a eu pour conséquence positive de découvrir le magnifique corps sculpté d'Aokiji, mais pour conséquence négative de l'avoir touché, ce corps magnifique. Or à présent, Smoker se mettait à faire des rêves de plus en plus érotiques le mettant en scène avec son hôte, ce qui le contraignit à l'éviter régulièrement. Donc, cette fameuse nuit, les tensions sexuelles perçues pendant son sommeil obligèrent inconsciemment Smoker à se matérialiser dans la couche d'Aokiji qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé du salon depuis une bonne semaine. Smoker ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, il se retrouva évidemment sous les draps, sur un Aokiji à plat ventre. Il encerclait ce dernier de ses bras, lui caressant instinctivement le torse tout en susurrant son nom à l'oreille, quand il sentit une main ferme lui saisir le bras et le secouer pour le réveiller. _Smoker !_ lui criait son hôte. Quand il recouvra ses esprits, il se rendit compte de la situation : il était nu, collé contre le dos de son supérieur – intégralement nu lui aussi –, en train de s'ébattre. De honte, il s'éclipsa sans un mot. Depuis, chaque fois qu'Aokiji essayait de venir le voir, il faisait semblant de dormir. Smoker comprit qu'il était tant pour lui de guérir rapidement, d'apprendre à gérer son pouvoir tout seul et de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était dans les derniers jours de son séjour pour pouvoir partir au plus tôt, car sinon, il finirait par en mourir de honte.

* * *

Il devait être vingt heures, Aokiji était planté devant la porte de sa chambre. Toute la journée, 'Le Brun' avait essayé de parler avec son colocataire tout en se demandant pourquoi Smoker l'évitait. Effectivement, il y avait eu ces deux petits incidents : celui de la nuit passée et celui sous la douche. Mais pas de là à… Si de fait, c'était un réel problème. La première fois, Smoker s'était matérialisé sous sa douche et il dut reconnaître qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à se contrôler. Surtout quand 'Blanc' avait glissé pour atterrir dans ses bras. Le vice-amiral aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir l'embrasser, voire aller plus loin. Mais il avait su se montrer digne et ne rien faire. En même temps, la nuit dernière avait été beaucoup plus dure. Le haut gradé dut admettre que gérer son érection fut chose ardue. Il n'a pas voulu bouger de son canapé, ni faire de bruit ou de gestes brusques afin que Smoker ne pensât pas que cela lui avait procuré quelque émotion que ce soit. Oui, l'homme dont il commençait à tomber amoureux avait été dans son lit, nu et accolé à lui, le caressant, et lui murmurant son nom à l'oreille. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il ne faisait que l'appeler car il avait besoin de quelque chose. Quand 'Le Brun' s'aperçut que l'autre dormait à point fermé et était en train de rêver de lui, ça l'avait beaucoup marqué. Aokiji ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il voulait quand même discuter avec lui, l'affronter d'une certaine façon… après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Certes, il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il n'en était pas mécontent pour autant.

Tout à coup, le propriétaire de l'appartement se décida à franchir la porte de sa chambre : c'était la sienne après tout ! Et en tant que telle, son entrée ne lui était pas interdite. Allongé dans le lit, les draps jusque sur la tête, Smoker semblait dormir. Peu importait finalement, Aokiji était bien décidé à réveiller ce blanc-bec et à avoir une discussion avec lui. Il le secoua mais le cadet ne bougeait pas, alors il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, l'attrapa, le tourna vers lui et lui dit :

— Maintenant on va discuter mon p'tit gars ! Et on va affronter nos peurs ensemble. Moi personnellement, ce qui s'est passé ne me dérange absolument pas. Je vais être franc avec toi : tu me plais. Tu me donnes vraiment envie d'avoir une relation stable et fidèle. Je sais, venant de moi, ça semble assez stupide. Étantconnu comme volage… Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de croire que c'est toi cette bonne personne. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est juste que j'aime être en ta compagnie. Il n'y a pas que ton physique qui m'intéresse, mais aussi ton esprit. J'aime quand on discute ou quand on regarde l'escargovision ensemble. J'aime cuisiner pour toi, aussi…

N'y tenant plus, et le dévorant de désir, Smoker se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, d'un baiser énergique et plein d'amour. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément. Aokiji renversa sur le lit son nouveau partenaire et mit fin au baiser. Relevant la tête pour dévisager 'Blanc'. 'Le Brun' lui sourit, à bout de souffle, et reprit :

— Et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

— On est deux, répondit l'homme sous lui.

— Ne me fuis plus, je ne supporte pas ça.

— Ok, plus jamais, promis.

— Bien, si je promets de bien me tenir cette nuit, je peux dormir avec toi ?

— Bien-sûr, mais tu peux aussi 'mal' te tenir si tu veux, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant allons dans le salon, je vais préparer le repas.

— Ok.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Smoker s'assit dans le canapé et alluma l'escargovision pendant qu'Aokiji alla préparer le repas dans la cuisine attenante au salon.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, Smoker dégustait son café devant sa table de cuisine. Il soupira en se remémorant ces six derniers mois. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'Aokiji l'avait ramené du complexe scientifique. Les deux hommes avaient commencé à vivre une histoire d'amour secrète, ponctuée d'un entraînement intensif pour Smoker.

Il suivait à la lettre toutes les recommandations de son nouveau mentor, et même quand ce dernier s'absentait – comme c'était le cas cette semaine –, il s'astreignait à garder le rythme. Ce matin-là, il était donc seul – Aokiji ne devait pas rentrer avant le soir même de sa semaine de mission – mais il s'était quand même levé à six heures du matin, comme tous les jours.

Une certaine routine s'était installée entre les deux marines. Ils vivaient sous le même toit et essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Si Smoker habitait l'appartement à plein temps, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aokiji, qui partait énormément en missions du fait de son grade. De plus, il devait vivre aussi sur la base de Marine-Ford, alors il se débrouillait pour s'éclipser le plus possible et rejoindre Smoker.

Tout avait commencé alors que les deux mois de convalescence du cadet chez Aokiji prenaient fin. Smoker était reparti vivre sur la base. Mais au bout de trois jours, il ne supporta plus de vivre seul, loin d'Aokiji. Il fit alors ses valises, après avoir trouvé un prétexte bidon pour quitter les dortoirs, et débarqua en pleine nuit – à l'improviste – chez son amant. Sans même savoir s'il était là ou pas ! Smoker posa ses sacs par terre et tapa à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Aokiji le regarda avec une mine d'incompréhension. Puis passa comme une lueur dans les yeux du 'Brun' qui attrapa et lança sans ménagement les affaires de Smoker à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un bras commença à enlacer la taille du jeune marine pour la rapprocher du corps de son amant, et la porte claqua derrière eux. Son compagnon le plaqua contre lui. Des lèvres happèrent les siennes dans un baiser plein de fougue et de désir. Il entendit juste une phrase s'échapper de ces lèvres intrusives :

— Bienvenue à la maison.

Ces paroles furent les seules prononcées de toute la soirée, mais pour lui, ce furent les plus belles qu'on ne lui ait jamais dites. Il avait enfin un chez lui.

Smoker se sentit soulevé et emporté dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec son conjoint. Les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement dévorés de baisers et de caresses comme durant les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Une fois de plus ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, toutefois, emporté par les seuls caresses et baisers de son aîné, Smoker avait joui.

Ainsi, depuis six mois qu'ils étaient en couple, ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi le pas, ils se contentaient de câlins et de préliminaires. Smoker ressentait de la frustration par rapport à ça, _en même temps_, se disait-il, _c'est un peu ma faute…_ En effet, chaque fois qu'ils essayaient, le cadet se transformait en fumée – excité par tant de désir –, incapable de gérer son pouvoir en de telles circonstances. Pour le rassurer, Aokiji lui expliqua calmement qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Mais cela faisait six mois, et le plus jeune voulait que son entraînement porte ses fruits.

Or donc ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, il s'était levé, lavé et avait déjeuné. Puis il irait faire son jogging, se rendrait sur la base pour faire sa journée de militaire, avec les différents entraînements. Il poursuivrait par les exercices qui doivent l'aider à renforcer son esprit et à mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui attendre le retour de son amour. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à son départ.

* * *

Aokiji regardait les aiguilles défiler seconde après seconde. Il en avait assez de cette mission sans importance. N'importe quel marine aurait pu la faire, alors pourquoi l'envoyer lui. En plus, tout le monde sait qu'il déteste tout ce qui a trait à l'administration. Alors une semaine à remplir des papiers, il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement qu'il rentrait le soir même et qu'il avait sa soirée et son week-end. Il pourrait enfin rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci lui manquait, tant de jours sans lui, ça devenait insupportable. De plus, il avait tout prévu pour leurs retrouvailles, il lui réservait une belle surprise. En attendant de pouvoir savourer ces bons moments en charmante compagnie, il repartit dans ses pensées encore quelques heures.

Il devait être vingt heures quand il vit Smoker arriver en courant vers l'appartement. Lui était arrivé deux heures plus tôt, mais il savait que son compagnon rentrerait plus tard. Aokiji avait confiance en lui et imaginait bien qu'il s'entraînait comme il le lui avait demandé. Alors il en profita pour se doucher, faire leurs bagages, et les mettre dans l'Aomobile – son autre moyen de locomotion – et à présent il l'attendait, assis dedans. Quand son amant passa à côté du véhicule, Aokiji en sortit, l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena violent contre lui puis d'une main ferme sur sa nuque, lui vola un baiser passionné qui montrait tout son désir pour son amant. Il indiqua la voiture :

— Monte, on y va !

— Hein ? Mais où ?

— T'occupe ! Monte ! J'ai nos bagages, on part pour le week-end.

À ce ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque, le cadet s'exécuta et s'installa dans le moyen de locomotion de son aîné. Pour Smoker, c'était la grande inconnue.

— Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va ? interrogea le marine. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer, regarde ! Je transpire de partout.

— Et alors ? Tu es très bien comme ça.

— Mais je vais avoir froid !

— Regarde sur la banquette arrière.

— Mon manteau ?!

— Oui ! Mets-le et dors si tu es fatigué, on en a pour deux heures de route environ.

— Mais où va-t-on ?

— Surprise, on est en week-end et on va en profiter loin de cette ville.

— Mais…

— Tss… Ça suffit ! Dors !

Sur ce, Smoker enfila son pardessus et fit une moue qui signifiait qu'il désapprouvait ce qui se passait. Toutefois, après cette longue et éprouvante journée, il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Aokiji le regarda faire en souriant. Même si son jeune amant est têtu, il le laisse toujours l'amener là où il veut. De plus, malgré son désaccord, il a bien vu son rictus de satisfaction. Il comprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux contents de s'être retrouvés.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Aokiji conduisait tout en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu organiser pour passer un week-end parfait. D'abord, reporter son entretien avec Sengoku au lundi matin. Après, rechercher une station balnéaire loin de Marine-Ford, pour ne croiser personne. Et il était tombé sur cette auberge qui possédait des sources thermales en plein air. Quand l'Aomobile s'arrêta, Smoker sursauta car il ne se sentait plus bercer. Aokiji s'amusa de le voir faire, il aimait regarder en détail chaque mimique ou geste que faisait son amant. Peu importe où il se trouvait, Smoker se réveillait toujours de la même façon : il commençait par papillonner des yeux puis il passait sa main droite devant la bouche tout en baillant ensuite, il allait joindre ses deux bras devant lui et les étirer tout en les relevant au-dessus de sa tête et pour finir, il allait relâcher ses muscles, baisser ses bras et tourner sa tête vers son amant. Car n'importe où, la première chose que Smoker recherchait des yeux, c'était Aokiji. Et ce soir, le cérémonial n'échappa pas à la règle. Son aîné était ravi, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il aimait passer du temps à observer chacun des petits gestes de son jeune amour, comme pour faire durer le plaisir.

Puis les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Aokiji voyait son homme apprécier les lieux. Lui-même trouvait l'endroit parfait, éloigné de tout. On leur avait donné une chambre dans un cottage à l'autre bout du domaine. Le lieu était partagé en deux pièces : une d'eau et une pour le couchage. Le lit paraissait bien moelleux, et Aokiji avait bien envie de s'y vautrer dedans. Mais avant ça, son plus grand désir était d'aller prendre un bon bain dans les sources chaudes. Alors, l'ainé prit son cadet par le bras et l'entraîna vers la terrasse extérieure sur laquelle se trouvaient une table avec des chaises ainsi qu'un petit cabanon où était entreposé tout le nécessaire pour prendre un bain : maillots et serviettes. 'Le Brun' fit un signe de tête vers la cahutte :

— Ça te dit un bain de minuit ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Merci…

— Hmm ?

— Pour nous avoir amené ici. J'en suis ravi.

— Hé hé ! Pas autant que moi.

Aokiji pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Smoker pendant le week-end. Surtout qu'il avait décidé de faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur. Ce week-end devait être l'opportunité pour eux de franchir ce fameux pas qui rendait toujours Smoker évanescent, et pour cela, le Vice-amiral avait essayé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Une fois en tenue, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'eau. Aokiji avait un regard lourd d'intention rivé sur son compagnon, mais il essayait de se retenir. Seulement, quand son homme le rejoignit et resta face à lui, il ne put se contenir davantage et attrapa la nuque de cet homme qu'il chérissait tant, comme il le fit plus tôt dans la soirée, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui murmura alors :

— J'ai envie de toi.

— Je le sens bien, sourit l'autre en percevant leur deux sexes en érection l'un contre l'autre, moi aussi.

— Je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ce soir, alors on va y aller doucement.

— Oui, souffla Smoker qui commençait à se détendre sous les caresses de son amant.

Puis Aokiji souleva son homme et alla trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Là, il l'installa doucement sur ses genoux. Il caressait son dos, sa nuque et sa tête, tout en le dévorant de baisers sur la bouche, le cou et les épaules. Il sentait les doigts de Smoker s'accrocher à lui, se perdre dans sa chevelure pour descendre sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Il l'entendit émettre des sons rauques de plaisir. Cela l'excitait davantage encore, et commençait à lui donner des idées et des envies d'aller plus loin. Alors il écarta un peu ses cuisses et de ses doigts, alla titiller l'anus de son petit-ami qui réagit au quart de tour :

— Aokiji, non…han !

— Tu es sûr ?

— Aooo…hummmm je…je…n'en peux plus.

— Que veux-tu exactement ?

— Tchip !... Arrête de jouer avec moi, tu le sais.

— Non.

— Aaaarrh… je te veux en moi, alors cesse de jouer.

— Ok, alors détends-toi !

— Raaah… je le suis déjà bien assez.

Sur ces mots, 'Le Brun' fit d'abord courir ses mains sur les cuisses de son aimé. Puis d'une main ferme, il attrapa le sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir de ce dernier et de l'autre le saisit par le bassin. Il entama donc d'une main des va-et-vient sur la verge du jeune marine, et de l'autre il le souleva et l'entraina au-dessus de sa propre verge. Il allait le pénétrer doucement quand Smoker commença à s'évaporer. Il le rassura une nouvelle fois :

— Calme-toi et fais-moi confiance.

— Oui, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

— Justement, ne te concentre pas, respire doucement, lentement. Aie foi en moi.

— Ao….

— Je suis là… Attends, j'ai une idée.

Aokiji se releva en calant Smoker entre ses bras. Le plus jeune s'agrippa au cou de son homme et le ceintura à la taille avec les jambes. 'Le Brun' rentra dans la chambre sous l'œil interrogateur de son cadet, puis déposa son paquet sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus de lui, et énonça :

— Nous avons deux options : je te bande les yeux et on fait l'amour en répétant un de tes exercices de concentration ou je t'attache avec des menottes de granit marin pour que tu ne puisses pas te servir de ton pouvoir. Que choisis-tu ?

— Les yeux bandés.

— Oh ! Dommage ! J'aurais préféré t'attacher au lit.

— Hein !?

— Non je rigole…

— Pervers !

— Ha, ha, toujours quand je te vois.

Et avant de laisser l'homme sous lui répondre, il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de passion. Il l'enlaça et le serra fort contre lui tout en murmurant des mots doux à son oreille :

— Je t'aime mon amour. Cette semaine sans toi a été si longue, si dure. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

— Aokiji… hummmm, je…

— Chut !

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis il alla chercher un tissu pour lui bander les yeux. Il trouva le bandeau de jogging élastique que Smoker avait utilisé le jour même et s'en servit. Puis Aokiji reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. Smoker recommençait à s'évaporer. Mais Aokiji le ramena à la réalité en lui parlant il voyait que son homme faisait des efforts pour rester là, alors il entreprit de le mettre à l'aise avant d'aller plus loin. Ce qui fut chose assez facile tant le jeune marine avait envie d'aller au bout.

Aokiji se cala entre les jambes de son cadet et le pénétra très doucement, lentement. Smoker se contorsionnait sous lui, alors il lui saisit la verge et la branla pour lui donner du plaisir et le détendre au maximum. Ensuite, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, s'arrêtant un moment pour le laisser s'habituer, puis reprit doucement ses mouvements dans un rythme doux, et quand il sentit son amant se détendre, il augmenta la cadence. Il ne cessa à aucun moment de lui parler, de le rassurer, de le toucher. Aokiji désirait que Smoker se sentît bien. Alors lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser des gémissements de plaisir, il accentua encore plus son déhanché ainsi que la masturbation du sexe de son amant jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes jouissent ensemble. Smoker se déversa dans la main d'Aokiji qui lui, se répandit dans son homme.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'allonger pour reprendre leur souffle. Aokiji sourit, repensant à ces tous derniers instants, au moment de jouir, où chacun avait murmuré le prénom de l'autre. Peu l'appelait encore Kusan, et ça lui avait fait plaisir de l'entendre de la bouche de son amant. Hatori Smoker non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son prénom murmuré, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et Kusan le savait bien, ils en avaient discuté un soir peu après l'arrivée du jeune marine pourtant, cette fois-là, après avoir fait l'amour, ça avait été différent. Smoker lui avait ainsi expliqué qu'à part lui et sa collègue Hina, personne ne connaissait son prénom.

En tournant la tête pour le regarder, Aokiji aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amant.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? questionna Aokiji.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai adoré t'entendre prononcer mon prénom quand tu as joui.

— Pareil pour moi, même si en temps normal je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi, là, ça m'a excité.

— Et si on ne les utilisait qu'à ce moment-là ?

— Pourquoi pas… À bien y réfléchir, j'en abuserai bien cette nuit de l'entendre susurré par toi, mon prénom…

— Ok, mais à une condition.

— Quoi ?

— T'inquiète pas, je veux juste qu'à présent, tu mènes la danse. Comme ça, peut-être que tu ne t'évaporeras plus et je pourrai t'enlever le bandeau des yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit son compagnon se déplacer et se placer au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassait et le caressait. Aokiji pensa qu'ils allaient passer une très bonne nuit et un très bon week-end.

On était déjà dimanche soir, pensa Aokiji, et le week-end avait été encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les deux hommes avaient passé leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entre le lit et les sources chaudes.

À présent, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Bien épuisés par leur folle virée de fin de semaine – au point d'avoir lâché leurs valises dans le salon –, ils espéraient avoir encore un peu d'énergie pour atteindre leur lit et enfin faire l'amour dans leur appartement.

* * *

Hinata venait de s'éclipser de sa chambre, et se trouvait maintenant sur l'île de Hanami où se déroulait comme tous les ans la fête des fleurs. Toutes les rues étaient aménagées avec des stands de jeux, de nourriture, des spectacles de rue tenus ou animés par des amateurs ou des professionnels. Tous les arbres étaient en fleurs. La jeune fille aimait se promener dans les rues de l'île. L'odeur agréable des fleurs apaisait ses tourments. Alors qu'elle furetait d'étal en étal, humant l'air et mangeant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, elle reconnut bientôt deux silhouettes se dessiner pas si loin d'elle. Les deux hommes se tenaient par la main. C'était un geste très discret, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. De loin, on aurait pu croire que leurs doigts se touchaient à peine, mais en regardant de plus près, les mains étaient entrelacées. Hinata sourit devant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Elle se dirigea vers eux, ils étaient en train de regarder l'étalage de miel qui s'offrait devant eux. Tous les miels étaient à base de fleurs. Elle les entendait se demander lequel ils pourraient goûter. Se positionnant derrière eux, elle entama la discussion :

— Bonjour messieurs, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble. Alors, comment se portent les amours ? Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça, main dans la main, à parler de miel.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Qui es-tu ? Questionnèrent en même temps les deux garçons en se retournant en sursaut.

— Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Ça m'attriste, après ce que j'ai fait pour vous, dit-elle en faisant mine de se retourner pour partir, quand une main la rattrapa au dernier moment.

— Non, attends Hinata, tu vas bien ? Comment… démarra Aokiji.

— Chut ! fit la jeune fille, plus un mot. Tout va bien et ça me fait plaisir de vous croiser ici.

— Nous aussi, intervient Smoker. J'aurais d'ailleurs une requête à te formuler.

— Laquelle ? murmura-t-elle.

— Tu passerais la soirée avec nous ? continua-t-il.

— Avec plaisir, s'écria-t-elle.

Les trois amis passèrent ainsi toute la soirée à discuter, s'amuser et manger. Vers minuit, ils s'installèrent sur les hauteurs de la ville pour avoir une vue imprenable sur le feu d'artifice lancé depuis la mer. Aokiji profita de la situation pour formuler une pensée à voix haute comme un vœu fait au ciel :

— Hinata, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens en famille. Avec l'homme que j'aime et ma 'fille'. Alors si tu le souhaites, viens vivre avec nous. On ne te posera pas de question et tu pourras venir quand tu veux, tu auras une clé et tu en feras ce que tu désires.

Pour toute réponse Hinata se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant. Elle agitait la tête frénétiquement de haut en bas pour dire oui. Et c'est ainsi que ces trois-là formèrent leur propre famille pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


End file.
